Stefan ir'Lain
A wandslinger trained by the Aundairian Military, the youngest ir'Lain has left his posh mansions and esteemed study halls behind to pursue a life of adventure. Appearance Lanky and light skinned, Stefan (or Stef, as he prefers in more casual circles) dresses well, as most Aundairians do. His favourite outfit is a blue doublet, with a matching cloak affixed with a pair of dragonhawk brooches. He rarely leaves home without at least a basic wand on his person, but when on mission he is fully stocked with an extra 2 wands on his belt and a pair of rods across his back. He is often accompanied by up to three summoned beings. One is his familiar, Ruby. Usually in hawk form, she is a fey spirit from Thelanis who is fully dedicated to whatever goal is set ahead of her. Newer to his service is Asher, a fire elemental from Kythri who is bound into a khybershard. The mote is chaotic and has an ever-present need to burn whatever flammable objects he can. Lastly, when summoned, his phantom steed, Azure, is a large grey warhorse with a neatly braided mane of blue hair. History Stefan ir'Lain was born to a noble family in Fairhaven and was quickly recognized as a gifted student. He sped through school, gaining an invitation to study at both the University of Wynarn as well as Arcanix. However, as nephew to the famed captain Darro ir'Lain and always taking a deep interest in the history of war, he opted to join the military instead. After being evaluated by the recruitment agency he was assigned to the wandslinger contingent. As he had in school, he excelled in basic training, quickly developing the skill of using two wands at once. However, fate would stop him from ever seeing battle, as after the Mourning, and subsequent ceasefire, his company was quickly disbanded. Without the purpose he grew up aiming towards, he returned to school, attending Arcanix. He studied the evocation school of magic, looking to transfer his existing talents into something useful in the post-war world. After a few years at Arcanix, he dated a shifter girl, Hazel Featherstar, from the Eldeen Reaches. As their relationship bloomed, he ultimately took her home during the holiday season. As soon as the couple walked in, Stefan could feel that something was wrong. His family was abnormally quiet and cold to his chosen partner. After an especially insulting comment by his aunt, the girl stormed out. Stefan confronted his family, incensed at how they treated her. His uncle, Darro, took him aside and revealed that under his leadership, Aundair would soon be invading the Reaches, and that Stefan couldn't be conflicted when the time came. Stefan, furious at his family at wanting to reignite the war, collected his things and stormed from the mansion he grew up in, vowing not to return lest his family change their views. He roamed Fairhaven for a few weeks, eventually ending up on the doorstep of Lord Boroman ir'Dayne. The pair had met at various Fairhaven social events over the years, and ir'Dayne recognized the young man's potential. After his honourable discharge from the Aundairian Army, he was approached by a representative of the Wayfinder Foundation to join, which he turned down in favour of attending Arcanix. After pleading his case to Lord ir'Dayne the invitation was extended once more, and Stef accepted it. The Last War From a young age, Stef was shaped by the Last War. Being the sole heir to his uncle Darro's legacy, he was heralded as the next great Knight Arcane, destined to defend Aundair from those who sought to conquer it. He was trained in both sword and spell from a young age, being tutored by the best Aundair had to offer. Despite his magical acumen being among the best of his age, Stef could never reach the high bar of martial ability set before him. It wasn't long before his star faded somewhat, ultimately being cast aside, near forgotten by his uncle. When he was 18, Stef joined the Aundairian army. He was assigned to the Wandslingers, and began basic training. However, just before his battalion was sent into the field, the Day of Mourning occurred, and his unit was never sent out, disbanded before they ever saw combat. Invitation Between his time in the military and Arcanix, Stefan had been approached by Lord Boroman ir'Dayne. The pair had met over the years, with the ir'Lain family being large donors to the Wayfinder Foundation. Boroman instantly saw the great potential in the young lad, and extended the invitation to join the Foundation, just as an intern at first, at least until he got a bit older. However, Stef rejected the offer, instead, he followed his dream of studying at Arcanix. After his graduation and self-imposed exile from his family, and without purpose, Stef ended up on the doorstep of Lord ir'Dayne's manor. He pled his case, looking for anything that would take him far from home. The invitation was extended once more, this time as a full-fledged member of the Sharn office. Experience Unlike many of his peers, Stef is not greatly experienced in the adventuring game. Don't get him wrong, he's traveled much of the Five Nations, and is extremely skilled in both magic and war tactics from his upbringing. He is a quick learner, and is eager to prove himself in the world as one of the best the Wayfinders have to offer. Motivation Being the golden child of the ir'Lain family, then cast aside, Stef has a lot to prove. He looks to make a name for himself, and show his family their mistake in doubting him. However, he began his Wayfinder career risking his life to rescue the daughter of a man he barely knew. He has a good heart, deep down wanting to help people, and if he can do that during his time with the Foundation, then all the better. Future Goals After the events of In A Mirror Darkly, Stef has been imbued with purpose. Knowing what will happen if Skyfall happens, he has devoted all his free time to researching the history of Crystalfall, the manifest zone of Sharn, and the Radiant Idol that may have played a role in it all. He will do all that he can to avoid the events that he has foreseen. If Skyfall is avoided, Stef doesn't know what he'll do long term. He doesn't want to return to the military, at least not in it's current state, with it's current leaders. If he was in a position to make decisions, then maybe, but he has no interest in just being a soldier fighting a war he doesn't support. He doesn't want to go into politics. Especially now with his morally ambiguous cephalopod in his brain, he would rather not be in a place learning state secrets. Teaching is also out. While he has a lot of knowledge, he isn't good at communicating his thoughts in an organized way. He'll likely continue as a Wayfinder until a better option arises. Secrets Stef has not disclosed his reasons for leaving Fairhaven to anyone aside from Lord Boroman ir'Dayne. He has not yet decided what to do with this information, though he fully trusts Queen Aurala to make the right decision. During his time in the Blade Desert, he was captured by an undead crawling apocalypse, and his brain was implanted with a small squid that can transmit his senses to the main squid. He can also communicate telepathically with it, when he chooses. So far, only his companions on that mission know about his condition, and he hopes to keep it that way. Relationships * Turco ir'Lain, father ** Late 40's. A bookkeeper with the Royal Mint. Is quiet, studious, but quite reclusive since his wife's death. Stef sees his father as a coward who won't stand up for himself or against his family. Has not expressed his views about Darro's plan to Stefan. * Ella Jenzen, mother (deceased) ** Late 30's when killed in action 7 years ago. Was a Knight Phantom who rose from lowborn status to notoriety. Loud and extroverted, she was a bright presence in the lives of those who knew her. She died in battle, in a battle where Darro was leading the forces. Stefan blames his uncle for her death. ** Appearances: Bad Blood (mentioned) * Darro ir'Lain, uncle ** Early 50's. Commander of the Knights Arcane and Second Warlord of Aundair. Is jovial and personable in public, but a stern patriarch of the ir'Lain family in private. Is obsessed and controlled by personal honour and Aundairian supremacy. Was close friends with Coslain ir'Wyatt (Ryder d'Orien's father) during their youth, but drifted apart over the years. ** Appearances: The Aundairian Job * Gail ir'Siena, aunt ** Late 40's. Was born into an old money family, and spends her time as a professional socialite. During Ella Jenzen's life, the two butted heads constantly. In private, she is fiercely anti-Shifter (and other "uncivilized" races) and support's her husbands plan for attacking the Eldeen Reaches. ** Appearances: The Aundairian Job * Torin ir'Lain, cousin, adopted ** Late teens. Currently serves as Darro's squire and aide. Was adopted by Darro and Gail soon after Ella's passing, after Stef turned out not to be a good fit for the Phantoms. Is much less skilled in magic than Stefan, but has great sword skills. Is on track to be a Knight Phantom in the coming years. The cousins get along well. ** Appearances: The Aundairian Job (mentioned) * Hazel Featherstar, ex-girlfriend ** Early 20's. A swiftstride shifter with sorcerer abilities. She and her family worked as healers in the Eldeen village of Havenglen during the war, and would often treat those injured by the Aundairians. Very proud of her heritage, and not one to sit and play nice if insulted. Stef is one of the few who has managed to break through her anti-Aundair sentiment. Unbeknownst to her ex, Hazel is currently in a relationship with Orrin ir'Kendag. She also considers Vanabiera Taylor a close family friend. ** Appearances: Bad Blood (mentioned), In A Mirror Darkly (mentioned) * Orrin ir'Kendag, former classmate and rival ** During their time at Arcanix before Orrin failed out, ir'Kendag and ir'Lain were polar opposites. Orrin was much better at swordplay, but significantly worse at magic. He now works for House Deneith, while frequenting an Aundairian pub in lower Sharn, The Drunken Vine. Unbeknownst to Stef, he is currently in a relationship with Hazel Featherstar, and after she spends some time in Sharn, the pair is moving to Havenglen, in the Eldeen Reaches. ** Appearances: Bad Blood, In A Mirror Darkly (mentioned) Personality Personality Traits * Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. Ideals * Independence: I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. (Chaotic). Bonds * I am in love with someone that my family despises. Flaws * I hide a truly scandalous secret that could ruin my family forever. Mission Summaries Bad Blood * Stef, along with Jawbreaker and Leo, joined Mik'hael in a search for his missing daughter, Mary. During the hunt, he met Captain Nicholas Angel of the Sharn Watch, as well as Lieutenant Vanabiera "Swyft" Taylor, of the Redcloaks. * During their time in the lower city, Stef ran into a former classmate, Orrin ir'Kendag. The two traded verbal jabs, before parting ways. After locating the aberrant marked Mary, Stef was Suggestion'd into following the girl's wishes from then until the end of the mission, totaling about 12 hours. The group searched the city for a mysterious, aberrant marked serial killer who was after Mary as well. Eventually, the group located his hideout in the Cogs, where they faced off against the demon Hakeshar, and won. * After the mission, Stef used a khybershard recovered from the demon's lair to conjure and bind Asher, a fire elemental, into the shard. Due to the mote's chaotic and aggressive personality, Stef believes the elemental hails from Kythri. Scorched Earth * Coming soon... In A Mirror Darkly * Stef, Cinnabar, Jorunn, and Kiln embarked on a PR mission to rescue a group of adventurers from the Clifftop Adventurers Guild. They make their way through the village of Vawsville, renamed in honour of Jorunn's old assassin moniker, to a barrow in the Howling Peaks of Zilargo. Cinnabar has a nighttime meeting of a fey spirit, then they descend into the tunnel, passing out. * They awake back outside the tunnel, the decomposed skeletons of their horses outside. After a Sending to Aida, they discover that they have been sent 31 years into the future. The group find out that the Clifftoppers have been taken to Sharn, and they begin the trek there. On the way, they discover more of the world they have arrived to. Breland under Riedran control after the falling of the Skyway (nicknamed Skyfall) back in 999YK, the Dhakanni empire rising in northern Zilargo, and Aundair the victim of a second Mourning. Kiln and Stefan Send to everyone that they can, trying to discern who has lived and died. * They are captured by Brelish scouts, and have their first run-in with an Inspired agent outside Wroat. They are helped escape by a resistance spy, and soon meet Myra and Taenaveth, the early-20's daughters of Aida and Ketaal. After gaining some information and contacts, they sneak out of Wroat and make their way to Sharn. * In Sharn, they meet Su (disguised as a dwarf, Tellarm), Atalie, and Jorunn's partner Patience, who was infected by the second Mourning and turned into a Riedran-killing vigilante. After Sending Aida again, they make a plan to infiltrate the Riedran Embassy during a gala to force the movement of the prisoner adventurers. They meet with Mary Tarkanan for some protection, then meet with Aida in the morning of the gala, allowing her to probe Errat (Jorunn) and Kiln's memories to ensure they haven't been infected by the Riedrans. * They infiltrate the gala, and attempt to assassinate the Prime Minister's husband, a Riedran agent. The husband is revealed to be a changeling, and Aida double-crosses the party as Aidaktavi, an Inspired agent. The party defeats Aidaktavi, with Aktavi abandoning Aida, and Aida begging the party to end her tortured existence. They do so, triggering the Fey to end the nightmare and return them to their own time. * Upon their return, Stef finds that the Fey has transcribed the spell Mirror Image in his spellbook. Trollmoot * After Professor Sienne ir'Vellar of the Arcane Congress enlists the assistance of the Wayfinders to observe a rare meeting of troll tribes in the Shadow Marches, veteran Wayfinders Stef, Cade, Thak, answer the call. A veteran of a different sort, New Wayfinder Aiden ir'Reinard also accompanies them, much to Stef's chagrin. The two met a number of years ago, when then-Knight Arcane Captain ir'Reinard was part of the panel who dismissed Stefan's entry into their ranks, sending him instead to the Wandslingers. In the time since, Aiden deserted the Aundairian military and disgraced himself, creating another point of contention between the pair. Upon their arrival to Zarash'ak, the two have the first of many verbal battles throughout the course of their time in the swamps. * After joining up with the Professor, the group heads into the deep jungle, where they come upon a few beasts that mean them harm. Managing to fight them off, they eventually arrive at the Giant's Table, an ancient site that has in the recent centuries been a troll site, though in the farther back past has been used by Giants, Dhakanni, and Daelkyr, to name a few. * After a short investigation of the site, the party finds a place to observe nearby, and the Moot begins, with three factions of trolls gathering, though the Droaamite faction crash the party and threaten to eat the adventurers. After a fierce battle full of fire, the Wayfinders escape into the jungles, nurse their wounds, and plan their next move. On the word of another Witness to the Moot, the mysterious Sora Esma, the group works to bring the troll factions back to the table by assisting the aquatic Scrags with their Sahuagin problem, and the Byeshk with their sick chieftain. They next move to the small town of Pahtrahk'n, where the Droaamites have invaded and pillaged. * With the assistance of Tobe, a young dragonmarked half-orc, the group sneaks into the heart of the village, where they steal back a stash of dragonshards, and manage to kill the chieftain Ulfhilda. The other leader of the Droaamite trolls, a mysterious and cloaked spider-like woman takes note of their faces, but does not fight against them, leaving peacefully instead. * Now that the trouble-making Droaamites are out of the picture, the Trollmoot reconvenes, with the Wayfinders and professor allowed to observe and the historic meeting left uninterrupted by outside forces. A paper on the finding of the Trollmoot is written for the Monthly Notices of the Arcane Congress and gets 9 citations, which seems like a lot! Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory * Equipped ** Fernain Ash Rod ** Mabaran Ebony Rod ** Wand ** Shortsword ** Studded Leather Armor ** Cantrip Caster (Guidance) ** Asher's Khyber Dragonshard ** Dagger ** Fine Clothes ** Shard of Comfort ** Ring of Planar Detection (refluffed bracelet) * Backpack ** Bag of Sand ** Ink (1oz bottle) ** Ink Pen ** Parchment (1 sheet) ** Scroll of Pedigree ** Silk Rope (50ft) ** Small Knife ** Spellbook ** Torches (10) ** Wrogar's War (Book of Lore) Spell Lists Character Sheet * Link Picture Gallery Young_Stef.jpg ArcanixStef.jpg Category:Characters